A True Love Found
by Dark Lady 101
Summary: A one-shot song-fic that takes place after the Titans separating. Lime. Beast Boy X Raven, mentions of Starfire X Robin -Completed-


**__**

A True Love Found  
A/N: Welcome to my first one-shot song-fic with the coupling being Beast Boy X Raven and only mentions of Robin X Starfire. It is a lime, not a full lemon. Not sure what a lime is?

****

Lime = sex is just hinted at.

Now you know. Anyway, enjoy this one-shot song-fic. Also, a further note: I am a fan of Raven and Robin, so don't think that I am against it. It is just for this fic I am writing this, okay? Thank you.

Dark Lady 101

---------   
  
**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Teen Titans. Also, I don't own the song "Why Can't I?" sung by Liz Phair.  
_  
_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

Raven walked out of the grocery store carrying a paper bag with the items she just bought. She hefted it up so she could get a better grip on the bag and went on her way back to her apartment.

It had been several months since the Titans split up and a new group of heroes took their place. Raven went out into the world with Robin. Starfire went with Beast Boy and Cyborg went out with a girl he met at the arcade. The group hasn't been with each other for some time now. 

Raven rounded the corner street and bumped into someone who seemed to be in a rush. They ran right into her and crushed the eggs in her bag. She gasped and dropped the bag when the yolks started to seep out onto her clothes. She looked up angrily. "Watch where you're going you jerk!" She froze when she saw Beast Boy cleaning up his mess vigorously.

"I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean it! I was in a rush to…Raven?"   
  
The two stared at each other for the longest time. Raven smiled faintly.   
  
"Sorry about that, calling you a jerk…" Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"It was my fault, I should've watched where I was going…" 

The two stared at each other for the longest time. Thoughts began to race in their minds.

****

Get a load of me,

Get a load of you,

Walking down the street

****

And I hardly know you (hardly know you)

It's just like we were meant to be  
  
Raven sighed. 'He's gotten very muscular, and even more handsome than the last time I've seen him. He eyes are a vivid green, one I have never seen before…' She blushed.

Beast Boy sighed as well. 'She's gotten so gorgeous...her curves, fantastic…lips so full and luscious…her hair so sweet smelling…' He blushed as well.

They turned away for a second. Beast Boy gave Raven a ten dollar bill. "H-Here's to replace the broken eggs and other food in there…"   
  
Raven turned it down. "T-That's okay…" 

"So uh," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head when he handed Raven a clean handkerchief, "How's it been with you and Rob?"

Raven sighed. "We're never usually together in the same room anymore. He is always staring at the photo album when we are together and he's always staring at Starfire."

"Star's been doing the same, but staring at his picture." Raven smiled faintly.

"Whatcha been up to though?"

Beast Boy looked up to the sky. "Waiting for a call from a friend…haven't got one for a long time."

"Cyborg you mean?"

"Yeah." He paused and his blush deepened. "How about dinner later, you and me?" **__**

Holding hands with you,

When we're out at night,

Got a girlfriend

You say it isn't right, (isn't right)

And I've got someone waiting too.  
  
Raven's eyes widened. "Um…but what about Starfire? And Robin? They would flip…"

"…for each other." Beast Boy interrupted. He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

Raven looked to his clothes and to the grocery bag. "Sure. Not like I have anything else to do…"

He took her hand and kissed it. "Then it's a date, pun intended."

She blushed and he rushed off. "But where will we be eating!?"

"La Cuisine de Amour!" Raven took note of it and went back to her business. "He's going to get me, I know it."

**_What if this is just the beginning_**

We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming

-----

Raven walked into her apartment to find Robin standing with his suitcase. "Raven, I know that this is sudden, but, I found someone else."

Raven sighed. "I know…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I bumped into Beast Boy today and he told me about how Starfire had been sad and missing you, and I saw you looking at her pictures all the time so it's not really hard adding two and two together. It's okay Robin, I understand."

Robin walked over and hugged Raven. "This doesn't change our friendship does it?"

Raven shook her head. "No, it strengthens it."

Robin pulled away and smiled. He then handed her a phone number. "Call if you ever get lonely though." He pecked her on the cheek one last time and walked out the door.

She stared at the slip of paper and sighed. 'If Robin is going with Starfire, then, where is Beast Boy going?'

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. Starfire picked it up. "Hello?"

Raven looked at the slip of paper. "Hey, uh, is Beast Boy there?"

"Just one moment please, I shall retrieve him…"

Raven shook her head even though she knew Starfire wouldn't be able to see it. "No, that's okay Star. Just tell him to give me a call, okay?"

"Okay."

The phone clicked and the line went off. Raven held the phone to her ears for a moment, then placed it onto the receiver. Staring at it, she then looked at the slip of paper again. **__**

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?

Its inevitable... it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me...

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

(Whenever I think about you…)

(Whenever I think about you…)

(Whenever I think about you…)  
  
**_(Whenever I think about you…) _**

'Is there something going on that no one told me about? It's not everyday you bump into somebody and they ask you to dinner, and your old boyfriend breaks up with you to go for someone else who is the dinner asker's old girlfriend.'

-----

Raven stared into the mirror at her reflection as she prepared to get ready for the dinner. She applied make up to her pale face and fixed up her showered hair to perfection. Slipping on a black jacket over her black sleeveless dress, she walked into the living room and slipped on a pair of her black low heeled dress shoes. She looked into the room one last time and grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

She locked the door and walked down the flight of stairs to the building's exit. She looked out and saw that it had started to rain. 'Great, the one day I don't bring an umbrella and it pours.'

A black umbrella went up and Raven looked over to see Beast Boy smiling. "Lady can't get wet on her dinner date now can she?"

Raven smiled. "Hey, did you hear the news about…"

"Starfire and Robin? Yeah, got kicked out of the apartment."

Raven frowned. "Where's your stuff?"

"Star's being nice enough to hold it for me until I get a place."

Raven tilted her head. "Why don't you stay with me? I got plenty of room, and besides, I may get lonely…"

Beast Boy smiled. "That's fine with me."

**_Isn't this the best part of breaking up?_**

Finding someone else you can't get enough of

Someone who wants to be with you too

He walked out into the rain and opened the taxi door. He held the umbrella so she could climb in dry and then he hopped in beside her. His hair and tuxedo wet, he grinned. "Heh, as long as you didn't get wet…"

She took out a cloth and wiped the rain off of his faces and dabbed his clothes to dry them the best she could. "Silly thing…thanks though." She took out a comb and began to fix up his hair for him. She took out a pocket mirror and held it up for him to see.

He smiled. "Not back, thanks Rae." "

No problem."

The taxi stopped and Beast Boy opened the door after paying him.

"Thanks Benny."

The driver turned and smiled. "Enjoy your evening folks!"

Beast Boy opened the umbrella with him and her both under it. They rushed inside the restaurant as fast as they could to avoid getting wet. It was dimly lit by candles and the fragrance of freshly cooked food filled the air. A host came over.

"Do you have reservations?"

"Yup, under BB and Rae." The man flipped through the clip board and nodded. 

"Right zis way please."   
  
He led them to a room in a corner where the bench was tucked into the corner. It was known as the 'love corner' by many, cause that is where newlyweds or first dates ate at.

Beast Boy stood to the side as Raven slid in with Beast Boy following her. The host placed the menus in front of them. "My name is Robert and I will be back to take your orders in a few minutes."

Beast Boy nodded and watched as the man left the room.

Raven was flipping through the menu. "What should I get? The shrimp calamari or the spaghetti?"

There was no answer.

She peeked over the menu to see Beast Boy leaning on the table and stared at her as if in a day-dream.

"You okay?"

Beast Boy nodded dreamily. "Yeah…it's just that you're so beautiful…" 

**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch**

**Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch**

**But wouldn't it be beautiful?**

Raven pulled the menu in front of her face and blushed at the comment. He didn't realize how she thought of him though. She thought that he was so handsome, just one kiss during this dinner, perhaps this will let him get a clue…

The host came back with a notepad and pencil. "You ready to order?"

Beast Boy perked up. "Yes we are. For a drink we would like some white wine and for a main meal we would like a plate of spaghetti, no sauce. Cooked in butter."

The host raised and eyebrow. "One plate?"

"Yes."

He jotted it down. "Will be back with your dinner."

Raven looked at Beast Boy questioningly. "One plate? White wine? Beast Boy…"

"Raven, this is your night, enjoy it." Raven closed her mouth and smiled. 'This is going to be an enjoyable night…' __

**Here we go we're at the beginning**

**We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning**

The host came over and placed the meal on the table and placed the wine bottle in a

bucket of ice on a tray next to it. "Enjoy your dinner."

Raven and Beast Boy looked to each other happily. Beast Boy popped off the cork to the bottle. "Oh we will…" 

**-----**

Beast Boy carried Raven into her apartment laughing and giggling. "Oh Beast Boy! This was the most wonderful night of my life!"

He kicked off his shoes and Raven did the same as she clung to him. He carried her into her bedroom after closing and locking the door and placed her on the bed gently. She smiled and pulled his tie so he was closer to her. "Beast Boy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" 

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**

**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**

**So tell me**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**  
  
She pulled him onto the bed and began to kiss him, with him responding by rubbing her back with his hands. "Yeah Rae?"

She panted when she broke the kiss. "I love you…and I hope that we never break up."

Beast Boy kissed her lips and rubbed his tongue against her teeth asking for entrance. She granted it and his tongue explored the darkness of her mouth. He then pulled away to answer her.

"We'll never separate, cause I love you too Rae. We should've always been together, Star and me, not a match."

"Me and Robin, not a match either…"

"But me and Raven…"

"Me and Beast Boy…"

"That's a match…"

_**High enough for you to make me wonder**_

**Where it's going**

**High enough for you to pull me under**

**Something's growing**

**Out of this that we can control**

**Baby I am dying**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**Why can't I speak whenever talk about you**

The two went into another battle of the tongues again as they began to love each other through the night. Raven had never felt so happy in all her life. She found her perfect someone, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin her perfect moment.

Beast Boy was enjoying it all as well. He found Miss Wonderful and now she was his, all his. Their love was meant to be. Not Raven and Robin, or Starfire and Beast Boy. It was Raven and Beast Boy. Now they had their true loves with them and they were having the best time in the life being in each others arms. 

They would cherish their love throughout that night.

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**

**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**

**So tell me**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**(Whenever I think about you…)**

**(Whenever I think about you…)**

**(Whenever I think about you…)**

**(Whenever I think about you…)**

**-Fin-**


End file.
